Rocketshot Company
:"It all comes down to two things, friend Haifrall: Money and freedom. Yeah, it's the most cliché you can get with philosophy, but what can ya do?" Rocketshot Company is a large company of goblins led by Frakks Rocketshot, known by few of their unique products. They are currently hidden away in their older headquarters after their freedom from the Centuria. Background Formation Rocketshot Company began in Booty Bay, under the control of a youthful goblin beginning his business life, Frakks Rocketshot, with six friends from Kezan and anyone hired in the town. They initially made profit on anything the Company could obtain, but eventually formed a business prioritized in explosives. They became known for thievery among Booty Bay when they were caught stealing money from two rival businesses, putting them down while rising in influence, and opening the doors to even more people, causing the Company to grow even larger. Because of this, they were forced out of town into Kalimdor and their money was taken by the Blackwater Raiders. The True Company While on Kalimdor, the Company splintered. Many were still loyal to Frakks, believing his cunning to be able to lead them out of bad situations like the one they were in, but a few, including Frakks' old friends, believed they were done, and their career for naught. Eventually, it broke into a large conflict that resulted in Frakks and his loyalists killing the rebels. With no more distractions, what the loyalists referred to as "the True Company" began a new life on Kalimdor, and built the first, original headquarters for the Company. When the Horde landed on Kalimdor, their presence was only known to Frakks when the Warchief, Thrall, had Orgrimmar constructed, thus providing a city of trade for the Company to work in; however, the goblin leader of the new port town of Ratchet, Gazlowe, recognized Frakks as a troublemaker in business, and had a discussion with him regarding the trade on Kalimdor and the relationship between Rocketshot and the Steamwheedle Cartel. Though the two organizations still had an unfriendly relationship, Frakks and Gazlowe agreed to not interfere with each other at any point, and signed a contract in doing so. The Horde brought more than an opportunity to trade; magic. Frakks had heard of magic, but had never seen it for himself. Imagining the influence of magic, he began a search for magi to train goblin recruits in magic, and though it had a rough start and took a long time, the Rocketshot Company eventually had several skilled magi to include magical products among its sales. Changes in Business These magical services would eventually reach their greatest use, the creation of the DPE. These powerful devices were designed by a powerful warlock who sold the plans to Frakks in return for what his Company could offer. The Company operated under the command of the chief engineer, Raddix Bombshell, when Frakks was captured by the Skullcleaver Offensive, forced to help find the warlock who offered the plans for the DPEs. The last time the Company had any activity was when word came that Frakks was under arrest by the Horde, and Raddix personally staged an operation to free the leader of the company. Once Frakks was freed, the Company went into hiding, planning its eventual return. Bailout The Rocketshot Company returned when Frakks decided to bust the Offensive's leader, Gorak Skullcleaver, and his followers out of prison. The operation was a success, despite the loss of one of the prisoners. Frakks gave temporary command to Gorak, who decided that they should head towards Blackrock Mountain. The Company, alongside Gorak, met with the remnants of the Dark Horde, led by To'ruk Bloodhowl. After debating, all three forces created an alliance named the Iron Offensive. After the War After the War of Bloodied Iron, the Company was arrested and imprisoned by the Centuria. However, several members still existed outside the Offensive, one being Trazznik Fuselighter in the Horde, one hiding in Everlook, and another goblin hiding away in Bilgewater Harbor. The Centuria made moves to notify other involved groups of the issues, such as Trazznik and the Megabucks Trading Company, but time constraints, as well as the disappearance of Halorast Solflame, led the Centuria away from taking action. Things took a turn for the best of the Company when Margrave Haifrall infiltrated the Centuria's headquarters at the Thalassian Pass and managed to free Frakks and several others from a life in prison. Frakks had offered knowledge of the DPE Engine to Margrave which had given him enough pause to eventually free Frakks. However, before offering the schematics, he needed a few favors out of Margrave and asked him to retrieve several of the members of the Company that were still missing. Margrave succeeded in retrieving Izzy, but he killed Marusc for treachery and Kratz due to his hostile nature. Additionally, Trazznik was left to the Horde and the Company still, all while Halorast had managed to notify Gigi Bladebane of the issue of Trazznik. Disappointed with Margrave suddenly dropping the Company, Frakks and the other goblins made their way back to their old headquarters. Surprisingly enough, the headquarters were unoccupied, never once having been swept by rival groups or the Horde. Pleased with this, Frakks made his home within the base of operations as the Company set themselves to work once again to reform the Company. Membership Membership in Rocketshot Company hinges on one's skills in their profession and their loyalty. A goblin whose skills are mediocre at best and have questionable trust are easily refused. Those who believe in the law are also turned down quite often, as the Company has no quarrels towards breaking the law. Positions also focus upon one's skill. For example: '''Worker: '''The lowest of the profession group, these are the ones who have only basic knowledge to mediocre skill in their tasks and do what they're told to do. '''Assistant: '''The few with the skills to be second to best, these guys help out the boss of their profession, and are the only ones trusted with the more difficult work. May occasionally be involved in planning, such as the discussion of a new creation. '''Chief: '''The head of the group. A very small, select few, these ones are the only one elite enough to organize and order their respective group. These few have a direct connection to Frakks, and also serve as his advisors. The only ones allowed to enter the Company's ranks are goblins. Hobgoblins are used, but only as a security or military force. Notable Inventions Crawler Bombs Small, crawling mechanisms carrying a small Seaforium charge on them, these drones are used to subtly destroy an entrance using the explosive they carry. Originally operated by a live controller, it is now controlled by a basic artificial intelligence, run by electronics. After being assigned a designated target, the drone will head to its location until it identifies a door, after which it will latch onto what it registers as a door hinge, and proceed to detonate. Rocketshot Aerial Force The Rocketshot Fighters are fighter planes equipped the more recent invention of the machine guns, and a total amount of six explosive rockets. Rocketshot bombers are deployed in siege battles, used to drop heavy explosives on enemies from above. DPE Appearing as a mysterious black box, this works as a source of power through unknown means and runs on magic-based coding. Notable Members *Frakks Rocketshot (Head of the Company) *Raddix Bombshell (Chief Engineer, deceased) *Marusc Hotsteel (Chief Alchemist, deceased) *Krillik Goldfingers (Representative) *Trazznik Fuselighter (Chief Engineer) *Izzy Cogwrench (Assistant Engineer) *Kratz Pyroblast (Assistant Alchemist, deceased) Trivia *After helping the Skullcleaver Offensive escape from custody, the Company has been forced to leave behind many of its inventions in its hideout. Though they are working to retrieve, the members of the Company will be without creations such as the aerial planes for some time. They still, however, have the DPE available. Category:Goblin Organizations Category:Rocketshot Company Category:Mercenary Organizations Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Iron Offensive